


Scarlet Jacket

by octopus_defence



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Captain Sparklez is Tubbo's Dad, Gen, Pirate AU, dad!captainsparklez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopus_defence/pseuds/octopus_defence
Summary: There is a coat that Tubbo has, handed to him the day his father left to go and sail the ocean and never come back.--They're pirates and it's Jordad and I just think they're neat.
Relationships: Jordan Maron & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	Scarlet Jacket

it hangs awkwardly at first- his dad has always been a strong guy, with plenty of muscles to show for his years of labor on the wild sea- but years of hard work made it fit better. after a while, tubbo has to take out and resew a few of the stitches, carefully ignoring what that fact means, ignoring how he must now be taller than the man that raised him. the coat may be old, but he has taken good care of it, washing it when it gets dirty but not so frequently as to hasten its end, going to seamstresses when he is ashore and learning how to fix up the golden embroidery when it starts to dull, how find fabric that will match the color of the coat after a chunk is ripped out during a wild storm, how to protect the material and keep it in as good a condition as it has ever been. sea life is quite boring, in all honesty, with hours and days and weeks of nothing but open ocean in between whatever exciting fights do occur. maintaining the coat is a good distraction and a good way to keep idle hands busy.

it had been years and the coat still looked as good as the day he was given it, and over the years tubbo had acquired a ship of his own along with a loyal crew - just like his father before him. their first run of the season seemed a simple voyage, taking their normal route and cutting through a special shortcut that tubbo had learned from his dad to shave a bit of travel time off and avoid a particularly dangerous stretch of sea, but tubbo kept an ear to the ground and had heard of an apparently new ship that had even the most skilled captains cautious in the area. he wasn't particularly afraid - his shortcut would route them around the area this new crew was said to frequent, and even if it came to fighting his men and women were all very skilled - and so he continued on as usual, even if there was a slightly tenser air onboard than such a run would typically have.

nothing had happened outside of the ordinary for most of the voyage, and they got almost halfway through the shortcut before one of the boys cried out from the crow's nest. squinting, tubbo saw a black shape up ahead that was fast approaching with the distinctive turquoise and red flag he had heard mentioned from terrified sailors. cursing quietly to himself, he ordered his crew to prepare for combat. the distance between the ships had been rapidly decreasing, every cannon shot missing its targeted hull and splashing uselessly into the ocean, and the decks of each ship were swarmed with swearing sailors, ready for battle. pulling the bandana hanging around his neck up over his nose, tubbo cried out to tommy, his first mate and right-hand man as well as the one who would lead the attacking crew onboard the other ship while tubbo stayed to defend, and the world seemed to hold its breath for a moment before total chaos engulfed both ships. 

from his position at the wheel, tubbo could watch the battle below. the fighting was wild, feverish and frenzied, but there was one man from the other ship who was cutting through everyone who stood in his way. tubbo quickly realized that the other man's target was likely himself, and he drew his own sword. the ships were grappled together with chains, there was no real need to steer anymore and it was time to fight. time to make use of the skills his father had taught him years ago, that had been sharpened by all his time at sea and prove that he had earned his birthright.

tubbo had come a long way from the meek child he had been when he first joined the crew of a ship going to sea. his attacks were skillful and fluid, his balance impeccable even on the rapidly shifting deck, but the other man matched his every move. strange red glasses covered his opponent's eyes, but tubbo assumed they had the same combative glare he knew were in his own. the battle around them died down, the other combatants either injured or exhausted and unable to assist either man. by this point they were moving so fast that any attempt to help one was equally as likely to hurt him. it seemed like they were evenly matched until the other slipped on a small pool of salt water, tubbo attacking twice as quickly pressing his advantage. it was over in what seemed a deceptively short amount of time, tubbo's sword at the other's neck. with a casually smooth motion, the tip of the sword drifted up, stopping again at the glasses the other man wore. "these are interesting," tubbo said, in what he realized was his first sentence to his opponent. there was no response, just the same stubborn expression the man had worn all throughout the fight. carefully, tubbo used his sword to lift the glasses off of the other's face, almost dropping it when he saw the familiar brown eyes he remembered so well, verging on purple in a shade that looked unnatural and inhuman that tubbo had never seen elsewhere. gasping, he sunk to his knees beside the man, whose expression finally changed to one of confusion. "dad?" tubbo whispered, his voice barely audible. his hands reached up without a conscious thought, untying the bandana he wore. 

the captain blinked, as recognition finally lit up his eyes. "tubbo?" he choked out, reaching up to cradle his son's face. "I didn't realize I'd find you here, but I suppose I should have known you would become a captain of your own." his eyes fell to the red coat, tracing the embroidery he knew by heart. "you've grown into it well." 

neither crew saw exactly what happened after the two captains stopped in their duel, but the next thing anyone knew for sure was that they were clinging to each other and crying, even as each signaled for his fighters to stand down. not a single soul outside of those two ships knew a whisper of what had happened that day, but the oceans gained a fearsome partnership that would raise hell for anyone who tried to bring them down, and a family was reunited.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> My tumblr is octopus-defence-squad so come on over and bug me if you want to see more. or don't, I can't make you.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, please leave a kudos or a comment if you did so I can know!


End file.
